


Lavellan's Lovers

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Backstory, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Lavellan Backstory, Lesbian Sex, Non-Canon Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Not Canon Compliant, Prostitution, Sexual Experimentation, Suicidal Thoughts, The Pearl (Dragon Age), Useless Lesbians, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: Mira Lavellan has never had much luck in regards to, well, anything in her past, and is, subsequently, afraid of all things good. But when she sits on the tavern roof with Sera, she reminisces on her past, and thinks that, perhaps, good things don't always come with a price.





	Lavellan's Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly just writing practice featuring my inquisitor who has a different backstory to the canon lavellan.

 Mira Lavellan was born on the floor of whore house, from an elven mother and an unkowm Antivan father. Her mother, a prostitute with terrible luck, would, unsurprisingly, birth a girl who's luck was not much better. It must have run out the day she was born an ugly, red thing, smacked on the arse until she cried, and named a miracle (literally), for she defied all odds and made it out alive, but that's about all there was to it. And, as much as The Pearl's staff and customers loved her mother, they simply couldn't allow a child born out of wedlock to sully their already quesrionable reputation; so, they made a ramshackle bed of cushions for her, gave her scraps of food when they could, and imparted what little knowledge they could.

 Her mother loved her more than life itself, and would do anything to protect her; therefore, she was only allowed outside at night. But of course, she ended up coming into her magic at the age of seven, when she accidentally set fire to the outside of The Pearl, and was thereby forbidden from going outside at all, for her own safety, and others'; neither her or her mother wanted her to be carted off to a Circle somewhere. So, from then on, until the age of 12, she lived with nothing more than her attic bedroom and a window.

 Though, curious little girls will always find ways to explore what is out of their supposed reach, so every now and then, she would climb out of her window and onto the roof; eventually, that extended to the ground outside, then the shops lining the streets, until she found a crack in the walls encasing Denerim, and discovered endless nature outside of her little tavern bubble. This, of course, led to many adventures.

* * *

 

 Alice, a pale, human girl with green eyes and red hair, was the first girl Mira ever met outside of Denerim. She had been sitting on a twisting branch of her favourite tree, humming a lullaby her mother tought her, when they met.

"What are you doing up- Maker, are you alright?!"

Mira had nearly been startled out of her skin by the curious voice, and fell from the thankfully low branch and onto the ground of the grassy meadow with a muffled  _thud._ She was just thankful she hadn't shot fire at her or something.

 "U-um, yeah, I'm fi-fine," She managed to say as she sat up, rubbing her back and shaking the leaves from her unruly, blonde hair. The girl offered her a hand, emeral eyes meeting sky blue ones;

"I'm Alice. You don't look like you're from here, who are you?" She asked, helping Mira up from the ground, realising then how much taller Mira stood, compared to her.

"I-I'm Mira. Thank you," She answered quietly, shaking their hands like she had been taught by The Pearl's staff. Looking down at where their hands touched, she noticed how tanned she was, unlike how pale Alice was.

"Oh, well hello, Mira. Would you like to play with me?" Alice suggested wirh a crooked smile, and at Miras nod, she giggled excitedly and pulled the blushing and confused elf along with her to the center od the tall, grassy patch. And that was that.

 After that faithful day, they brcame fast friends, sneaking out to meet each other and play, talk or simply enjoy each others company. They would swap stories about unfair adults and giggle madly, and othe times play pretend until the sun went down and Mira had to return to The Pearl before her mothers shift ended. Mira had never had a friend her age before, so she grew attached rather quickly, but it seemed that Alice felt the same way.

 One day, after playing a game of pretend where Mira was the princess and Alice was the knight, Alice tripped while pretending to swing a sword (which was really just a large stick) at the head of a dragon, landing on Mira who fell along with her. The two young girls fell on top of each other in a laughing heap and helped each other to sit cross-legged, their knees touching and their fingers tangled together. They both could not stop laugjing, and when one of them managed to calm themselves, the other would say something silly and cause the other to burst out laughing once more. Eventually, their laughter died down enough and they found themselves resting their foreheads against each other, staring into each others eyes and smiling. Both girls seemed to sense something between them and both leaned in, slowly, until their lips touched. It was clumsy, neither of them knowing when or how to move their lips, yet it was _magical._ Mira noticed how many freckles Alice had up close, and how soft her lips were, and made up her mind, then and there, that Alice was her knight in shining armour, and she was madly in love.

 She ended up telling Alice as much a year later, when they were 13, and the red-headed girl made her promise that one day, when they were older, they would get married and live on that very meadow. Mira agreed.

* * *

 But, as luck would have it, that promise would never be fulfilled. Mira's magic had never been trained, and ignorance breeds disaster, so it came as no surprise to anyone when she accidentally set fire to her favourite tree, with both Mira and Alice atop it. 

 The two girls had screamed and held each other, whimpering out terrified 'I love you's as the flames neared the two girls at the top. Luckily, a guard heard them and signalled for help, though  _un_ luckily, a templar seemed to join the fray of soldiers and felt the tell-tale signs of magic. He had moved to grab Mira's arm and take her away, once they had been safely placed on the ground, but Mira broke out in a sprint into the woods, hoping to lose the men chasing her and hide until she.could make her way back to Alice or her mother.

 She had succeeded in hiding from the soldiers, secluding herself in a cave until the sun set, but when she tried to find her way back home, she failed. She searched for hours before resigning herself to her fate, holding her knees to her chest as she rested against a tree and sobbed until sleep caught up with her. She expected to die that night, mauled by a bear or murdered by a hunter, or maybe she would end her own life. But instead, she awoke in an aravel surrounded by other elves, all with strange tattoos on their faces and bodies and who treated her wounds. She would later discover that they were the Dalish clan Lavellan, who would one day grow to be her family.

* * *

 Mira became Mira Lavellan, the clans second, in only two years, and earned her vallaslin in three. She chose the vallaslin of Mythal, feeling that having the protection of a god in the form of a permanent reminder on her body, was exactly what could make her life more worth living. The very day she received it, she was approached by another member of her clan, a girl who she knew to be called Neris, though whom she never really spoke to. Neris had also gotten her vallaslin recently (that of June's), and seemed eager to speak with her.

 "Um, hello," She had mumbled shyly, struggling to make eye contact, similarly to Mira.

"Hi," Mira had replied quietly, unsure of herself suddenly. The two teenagers stood with each other awkwardly in silence, before Neris spoke up;

"I-I just wanted to say th-that, um, I was wondering i-if you'd like to spend s-some time together?" Neris stuttered, blushing as her brown eyes darted wildly around everything but Mira's own. Mira, herself, blushed and simply nodded with a whispered 'yes', which prompted a sigh of relief from Neris who immidietally seemed to relax slightly.

 The two 16-year-olds ended spending time together by the fire, the two of them talking for hours on end, until the sun set and everyone else had gone to bed. Some of Neris' black hair had fallen into her eyes, and Mira, in what could only be described as a moment of madness, moved to tuck it behind her friend's pointed ear. As she did, their eyes met and they seemed to move closer together, as if attracted by magnets. Their lips met for but a few moments, Neris moving her chapped lips messily, while Mira's moved with practice, before they broke apart.

 The Raven-haired girl had promptly stood up, and Mira feared she had read the moment wrong and messed everything up, but her worries were pushed away when the shorter girl grabbed her hand tugged her along until they were hidden between the trees on the outskirts of their camp, and resumed kissing. They continued for a few minutes, expiramentally adding their tongues into the mix, before they slowly made their way to the ground, Neris resting on her forearms above Mira.

 "I-is it alright if I...?" Neris questioned, leaving the last few words unsaid, opting to simply tug and Mira's clothing, blushing madly. Mira felt blood run to her cheeks, but also lower, to the area between her thighs. It confused her, but she found she liked it and nodded affirmatively to Neris.

 The two girls spent that night and many more in each other's arms, making love and giving every part of themselves to the other. Part of Mira ached that these precious moments were not spent with her first love, but every time Neris laid a kiss on her chin or shot a smile her way as they practiced magic, Mira found that it was just as good.

* * *

 When Mira was 18, she was sent off to travel to the Temple of Sacred Ashes, along with Neris. But when the Temple exploded, leaving a mark on Mira's left hand, she found her second love cruelly torn from her as well, but this time it wasn't just because of magic or templars, but death itself.

* * *

 A year later, Mira Lavellan found herself "crowned" Inquisitor on the throne of Skyhold. She hated it.

* * *

 She had met Sera purely by accident. She found the Red Jenny clues, but felt they were too childish and convoluted for her to even bother following, so she put them in her pack and forgot about them. She only remembered them when she found herself along with Solas, Cole and The Iron Bull, lost in the alleys of Val Reyaoux. They had been attacked seemingly randomly, but when Sera popped out of nowhere and began rambling about something that Mira hadn't listened to, she silently thanked the Creators.

 Sera ended up joining the Inquisition soon after, and, although it took some convincing due to her "elfyness", became good friends with Mira. Great friends even. But Mira had begun to feel that familiar, fluttery feeling in her chest one day, and knew she couldn't allow Sera any closer to her or her heart, for it  _would_ end badly for the both of them. Sadly, Mira had always had a fickle heart, and she soon found herself falling for Sera despite it all. Creators have mercy.

* * *

 Though, it seems that all of that has led up to this very moment. As Sera and Mira sit next to each other on the roof outside Seras window, eating shitty raisin cookies and sharing stories, Mira can't help but stare at Sera, admiring her with a smile that must make her look intoxicated.

 "What? Have I got somethin' on my face?" Sera questioned, touching her cheek and looking at Mira curiously, her voice bringing the Inquisitor out of her thoughts. As Mira thinks back ln her life and all the chances she could have taken, she can't help but feel this sudden rush of confidence in her is foolish, stupid,  _dangerous_ \- but fuck all of that! She refuses to miss out on something beautiful, simply because of her own cowardice!

 "Yeah," Mira says, sounding almost like she's dreaming.

" _Piss_ ," Sera hisses under her breath, along with something else that Mira can't hear, "What is it?" She asks.

Mira hesitates for a split second, before telling herself 'fuck it' and taking a chance.

"Me," she giggles, and surges forward to lay a kiss on Sera's lips. It's chaste, tastes like shitty raisin cookies, Sera freezing clumsily while Mira's lips move with practice, yet it's  _magical._ After a mere second, mira pulls back, praying she won't get an arrow shot into her eye

"I- you-" Sera struggles before seemingly giving up, "kiss me again, properly this time, ya prick," She says, and pulls Mira in aggressively for another kiss and Mira makes up her mind then and there that Sera was her new knight in shining armour, elfy or not, and she could fall madly in love once more.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell that i was inspired by Tule Of Rose there a bit lol


End file.
